Power
Some would call this an alternate to the House of Combat, except this house has obstacle courses and hazards on it. The Powerhouse Trio The Guards of the House of Power, they ensure that no deities abuse their power. Son Goku - God of Ki Attacks, Super Modes, Battle Auras, Training, Lightning Bruisers and Meteor Moves Ryu - God of Fighting Mastery Achievement and Staple Fighting Skills Hercules - Pantheon's Strongest God Greater Gods Accelerator - God of Attack Deflectors and No Selling Androids 17 and 18 - Gods of Badass Twins, Brother Sister Teams and Infinite Energy and Power, Co-Deities of Sibling Teams Augus - God of Combat Enthusiasm, Odd Mentoring and Extendable Blades Broly - God of Enjoying Destructive Power Captain Falcon - God Of Very Powerful Punches Cell - God of Fast Healing and Ultimate Lifeforms Eucliwood Hellscythe - Goddess of Communciating via Notepad and Those Blessed with Suck Frieza - God of the Bishonen Line Grahf - God of Imparting Power Unto Others High Councilor Kal-El/Regime Superman - God of Tyrannical Superhumans Jedah Dohma - God of Bloody Combat Kars - God of Otherworldly Power Kazuma - God of Power Despite Pain The Maiden in Black - Goddess of Soul Power Son Gohan - God of Immense Unlockable Potential, Inheriting Great Strength and Dormant Power Vanitas - God of Darkness, Evil Twins, Mook Makers, and Dramatic Unmasks X - God of Those who Hunt Their Species, Legacy Characters and Unlimited Potential Yami - God of Glowing Evil Power Yuuka Kazami - Goddess Who Grows Stronger with Age Intermediate Gods Akuma - God of Dangerous Forbidden Technique Masters Azel - God with the Strength of the Devil Hand Azrael - God of Power Limiters Claire Stanfield - God of Superhuman Prowess Coyote Starrk - God of Gunslingers and Those Who Are Alone Due to Uncontrollable Power Dirk Strider - God of Flashstepping Esidisi - God of Burning Bloody Power Gene - The God of Power Fists and Punching Enemies Across Rooms Greed - God of Instant Armor Gunvolt - God of Lightning Guns and Spheres of Power Harold "Coop" Cooplowski - God of Plot Sensitive Buttons Hyodo Issei - God of Destroying Female Clothes, Doubling Effects and Worshipper of Oppai James Howlett/Wolverine - God of Berserker Rage, Hand Claws, and Publicity Johnny Storm - God of Covering Oneself In Flames "Josuke Higashikata" - God of Aliment Transference Jotaro Kujo - God of Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs Ken Masters - God of Moveset Clones Kun Lan - God of Evil People With Good Powers Lucy - Goddess of Psychic Powers Might Guy - God of Dynamic Entries Odin - God of One-Hit Kills Rei - God of Ridiculously Sharp Fingers Samus Aran - Goddess of Planet Exploding Scott Summers/Cyclops - God of Eye Beams and Power Incontinence Shang Tsung - God of Soul Absorptions Sub-Zero - God of Destruction Through Freezing Vali Lucifer - God of Divine Division Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Goddess of Probability Lesser Gods Azwraith - God of Self-Multiplying Darius - God of Bifurcating Foes Deidara - God of Weaponized Art and Multiple Mouths Guile - God of Simple, but Practical Combat and Charging Attacks Lucario - God of Aura Vision Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Goddess of Enlightenment Superpowers Mister Heart - God of Kevlard Mistral - Goddess of Multiple Arm Attacks Molly Hayes - Young Goddess of Adorable Power Murray Hippo - God of the Thunder FLOP!!!!! Pantheon - God of Mighty Jumps Red Mage - God of Munchkins Richard Rider/Nova - God of Empowered Flyers Sadira - Goddess of Trapping Web Solf J. Kimblee - God of Creating Explosions Yurnero and Garen - Gods of Spinning Attacks Demigods Guan Yinping - The Goddess Who's Unaware of Her Own Strength Mega Man - God of Power Replication Merrill - Goddess of Good People with Evil Powers Nepgear - Goddess of Powerful Purple People Utena Tenjou - Goddess of Extraordinarily Empowered Swordswomen Quasideities Magikarp - God of Future Potential PowerCategory:Houses